godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ, 'SupēsuGojira') is a modified clone of Godzilla featured in the VS Series of Godzilla films. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (1994), the film which introduced the creature, characters hypothesize that Godzilla cells somehow cast into space fell into a black hole and reemerged, mutated into a partially crystalline life form, from a white hole. As to how his cells had entered space in the first place, the film offers two possibilities: either cells from Godzilla's previous clone Biollante escaped Earth orbit after the kaiju did battle (Godzilla vs. Biollante, 1989) or Mothra inadvertently carried the cells into space en route to deflecting a meteor headed for Earth (Godzilla vs. Mothra, 1992). The Trendmasters toyline introduced SpaceGodzilla in its "Godzilla Wars" line, and introduced a slightly modified origin based solely on the Mothra theory, in which Godzilla cells did not become a crystalline life form through the exposure to black and white holes, but rather a fusion with a pre-existing crystalline life form. History ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Biollante and Mothra both entered space after their respective battles with Godzilla, and each brought G-Cells with them. Unfortunately, some of these Godzilla cells managed to enter a black hole, where they were exposed to the energy of an untold multitude of stars. The genetic material was altered, and a new beast was born. His purpose was to dominate the planet Earth, and the only way he could accomplish this goal was by destroying his only obstacle: Godzilla. The monster traveled through space at high speed and soon found himself contending with Moguera, humanity's weapon against monsters such as this. However, SpaceGodzilla easily withstood the force of Moguera's plasma laser cannons, and countered with electromagnetic energy rings and a Corona Beam. The machine was sent into an uncontrollable spin, as Moguera turned out to be little in the way of a challenge whatsoever. Born of a black hole, and having journeyed vast distances through the outer realms of the solar system, SpaceGodzilla had finally come to earth. The monstrosity landed on Birth Island, where he had sent energy-rich crystals ahead of him. Little Godzilla approached SpaceGodzilla cautiously, and he was viciously attacked. Godzilla appeared on the scene and fired his heat ray at SpaceGodzilla. The two monsters became locked in a beam battle as Little Godzilla turned to his father for safety. Godzilla shielded Little Godzilla from SpaceGodzilla's attacks, but the terrible tyrant used his telekinesis to entrap the young monster inside of one of his crystals. SpaceGodzilla took to the sky, and Godzilla could only watch in horror as he escaped. Godzilla pursued by sea. SpaceGodzilla flew over Sapporo, Yamagata, and Nagashima, shorting and electromagnetically altering electronic equipment along the way. SpaceGodzilla finally landed in Fukuoka, where he instilled a well of cosmic energy into the nearby Fukuoka Tower. He built a crystal fortress around him, in order to draw energy whenever necessary. After he finished creating his bizarre stronghold, an enhanced Moguera suddenly arrived. Moguera fired its weaponry at SpaceGodzilla, and began to attack him at a short-range with its nose drill. SpaceGodzilla reacted by unleashing his Corona Beam, and Moguera started to pull back and fire its chest beam. SpaceGodzilla gathered more energy and sent Moguera crashing to the ground with another blast of arching energy from his mouth. He roared and fired another beam at Moguera, who quickly retreated. Meanwhile, Godzilla finally breached the outer fringes of SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress and started to march inward amongst the crystal towers. SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam and the monsters clashed! SpaceGodzilla, with the help of the vast crystal reserve, dug deep into his array of powers and lifted Godzilla telekinetically with his Gravity Tornado, only to throw the nuclear menace into a tall building. The crystal towers started to rocket into the sky as SpaceGodzilla lifted himself with his telekinetic powers, ever firing his corona beam at Godzilla. Unfortunately, Godzilla's heat ray was frequently halted by a transparent crystal energy shield. Godzilla started to destroy the crystal towers, in order to sap SpaceGodzilla's power supply, but dozens of the crystals started to plummet to the ground, in an attempt to injure the Earth monster. As the war raged on, Moguera separated into Star Falcon and Land Moguera. Star Falcon attacked SpaceGodzilla from the sky, as Land Moguera fired on Fukuoka Tower. Godzilla aided Land Moguera by toppling the damaged tower, and SpaceGodzilla lost his main energy source. The space monster began to suffer attacks from Godzilla, Star Falcon, and Land Moguera. The latter two merged again, and Moguera fired all of its weaponry at SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla, meanwhile, was attempting to bite the area where SpaceGodzilla gathered all of his energy. Moguera accidentally knocked Godzilla into a nearby building as it destroyed SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, and, in the process, lost its left hand to the Corona Beam. SpaceGodzilla used his tail to throw Moguera aside, and Godzilla began to regain strength and rise again. Godzilla started to blast the weakened SpaceGodzilla with his heat ray as Moguera further injured the monster by crashing into him. Moguera was down for the count, as Godzilla continued to hit the extraterrestrial monster with his beam. SpaceGodzilla was pulsing with a red glow, and Godzilla finally finished off the dying monster with his Red Spiral Atomic Ray. SpaceGodzilla exploded, and much like his supposed predecessor Biollante, his energy swirled into the sky, never to be seen again. SpaceGodzilla, that awful monster from space, was no more. Little Godzilla was freed from his crystal prison, and Godzilla began his long journey back to Birth Island, where he would once again reunite with his beloved son. Super Powers *SpaceGodzilla can fire a Corona Beam from his mouth that he can control midair. *SpaceGodzilla has a super regenerative power. *SpaceGodzilla has two shoulder crystals that can generate a Gravity Tornado that can lift other objects or himself. *SpaceGodzilla can fly by means of enclosing himself in crystals. *SpaceGodzilla increases in power by being near gigantic crystals that he creates. *SpaceGodzilla can conduct energy through his touch. *SpaceGodzilla is able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source. *SpaceGodzilla can encase his body in a shield to deflect projectiles. *SpaceGodzilla is able to unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals. *SpaceGodzilla emits an aura that causes electrical disturbances. Video Game Appearances SpaceGodzilla's only other appearance are in the games Godzilla: Save the Earth, for the Playstation 2 and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii and Playstation 2, and also Godzilla: Unleashed Double Smash for the Nintendo DS. One of the last hidden monsters unlockable, SpaceGodzilla is a very strong weaponry-oriented combatant. Able to call up crystal towers to speed his energy recharge rate (which otherwise recharges very slowly), SpaceGodzilla can use a variety of energy and missile-based attacks, from crystal shards, slamming his foe with a large chunk of crystal, making the towers fire energy bolts at the foe to his powerful Corona Beam. SpaceGodzilla also uses energy in many of his melee attacks, and especially in his grabs and throws, levitating opponents and buildings into the air and flinging them with his mind. He also has an exceptionally long tail which can be used effectively as a whip. SpaceGodzilla is as tough defensively as Destoroyah, making him a powerful and difficult monster to defeat. He replaces Orga as the final opponent in Hard mode. He also is in Godzilla Unleashed as a member of mutants faction and final boss stage for the Earth Defenders,Aliens,and G.D.F. The role that he plays in the storyline varies from the PS2 and the Wii version. In the PS2 version, he's responsible for the crystals appearing on earth, while in the Wii version he's merely trying to use them to escape, though some believe that he managed to release them via the portal shown in the Alien version of the storyline. It is most likely that in both the PS2 and Wii versions of Godzilla: Unleashed, Spacegodzilla is the cause o f the crystal incursion. Even if the player doesn't select him in story mode, Space Godzilla will be shown roaring triumph in the mutants ending. He is the leader of the Mutants, and possibly the main antagonist of the video game. '''Godzilla Unleashed Bio' Height:110 meters Weight:74,000 tons "Space Godzilla is a malevolent fusion of Godzilla's DNA and an unknown collection of extra-terrestrial minerals and energies. Space Godzilla has an unknown potential for psychic abilities, including telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, mind control, and the manipulation of many basic elements. Space Godzilla can temper crystal towers from the earth around him, which he uses to magnify and focus his psychic energies. Space Godzilla's greatest weapon is the fact that despite his gargantuan frame he possesses human-level intelligence. This makes him a tremendous potential threat to all humanity and all of the earth. Space Godzilla has attacked earth only twice before-once as a free agent and once as an ally of the Vortaak. But his thirst for power knows no allegiance. and needs none." Gallery Godzillaislandstory0917.jpg Episode1 Battle9.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal is destroyed Episode1 Battle8.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's right shoulder crystal is destroyed Episode1 Battle6.jpg|Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Episode1 Battle4.jpg|SpaceGodzilla fires his Corona Beam Episode1 Battle3.jpg|SpaceGodzilla attacks G-Guard base Episode1 Battle2.jpg|SpaceGodzilla appears! Gvsg11.png|SpaceGodzilla Causing Destruction in Fukuoka Gvsg17.png|SpaceGodzilla's last stand Roar To make SpaceGodzilla roar, Toho recycled sounds from Gigan and pitched down to make sound more cosmic to the Toho Company's taste. Trivia *SpaceGodzilla is considered a fan favorite among Godzilla fans. *SpaceGodzilla is the only enemy Kaiju to have two story plots of how he was created. *Like most other Heisei era kaiju, Spacegodzilla's screeching roar was borrowed from another of Toho's space monsters: Gigan. *SpaceGodzilla has many characteristics similar to Biollante, including a screeching roar, a duo of tusks of each side of his mouth, a flap of skin in the corners of his mouth, and an ability to cause electrical disturbances. At the end of the film, SpaceGodzilla's glowing "essence" escaped from his body and flew into space, much like Biollante did herself six years earlier. These uncanny similarities make Biollante a more likely candidate than Mothra for creating Spacegodzilla. *Unlike Godzilla, who in the Heisei series of films is depicted as a force of nature, neither good nor evil, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. Whatever further intentions the monster may have had, if any, are unknown. *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' was an older idea that was originally planned to continue the Shōwa series (along with Godzilla vs. the Devil) after Terror of Mechagodzilla, but which had been scrapped. The concept was pulled from obscurity in 1994, following the failure of TriStar Pictures to begin production on a planned Hollywood Godzilla film, which would be another four years in the making. The design was based on an alternate form of Godzilla featured in the 1993 Super NES videogame Super Godzilla; the design was reworked to incorporate crystals into the kaiju's form. *Original versions of the script called for SpaceGodzilla to face Godzilla and a second Mechagodzilla, a plan scrapped when it was realized that against the combined might of Godzilla and the machine which very nearly killed him the previous year would make the battle too one-sided. Instead, the less-powerful M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was revived and updated for this purpose. *Like Biollante upon defeat, SpaceGodzilla's physical body changed into motes of energy and floated skywards. As Biollante was claimed to be immortal, this could mean that SpaceGodzilla may not have died either. *The kaiju has not appeared since his titular debut in any other films, but an action figure of him can be seen in Godzilla: Final Wars. * SpaceGodzilla is the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the movie (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's son, etc.). Fans have also declared him one of the most evil monsters. * SpaceGodzilla's powerlevel as an ultimate foe has been said to be more/less equal to Destoroyah. Which monster is more powerful is left to debate. * Many think unlike Destoroyah, it only took Godzilla one Crimson Spiral Ray to defeat SpaceGodzilla. However, if one looks carefully, it took 4 Crimson Spiral Rays to kill SpaceGodzilla. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Mutates Category:Godzilla Category:Villain Monsters Category:SpaceGodzilla Category:Clones Category:Mutants